Für immer
by CaroloveSeverus
Summary: HG / SS - Oneshot ! Was sich neckt, das liebt sich. Ist das tatsächlich so? Hermine und Severus streiten viel, doch lieben sie sich deshalb? Findet es heraus. OOC-ein klitzekleines bischen. *g*


Sie hatte ihn, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, zurecht gewiesen. Vor versammelter Lehrerschaft hatte sie ihm den Kopf gewaschen. Ihm gesagt, wie arrogant und Oberlehrerhaft er rüber kam und ihm mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht erklärt, das er sich jegliche Widerrede sparen könnte und das er ihr eh keine Punkte mehr abziehen könnte. Dann hatte sie sich umgedreht und war hocherhobenen Hauptes davon gegangen. Sie hatte ihn, puterrot im Gesicht, einfach stehen lassen.

Und er? Er stand wie angewurzelt immer noch am selben Fleck und starrte ihr hinterher. Nein, er starrte in die Leere, denn sie war schon längst um die nächste Ecke gebogen. Erst als Minerva sich räusperte erwachte er aus seiner Starre. Sie wollte ihm freundschaftlich die Hand auf die Schulter legen, doch er wimmelte sie ab. Er setzte sich in Bewegung und lief, mit sich aufbauschender Robe, in die Richtung, in der sie verschwunden war.

Das Schlimmste an dieser Situation war, das er ihr noch nicht einmal böse sein konnte. Innerlich breitete sich ein Grinsen in ihm aus. Sie hatte Recht. Sie hatte ja so Recht. Er bewunderte ihren Mut. Diese Frau hatte ihm die Stirn geboten. Couragiert war sie ihm entgegen getreten, hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihm ohne Scheu in die Augen gesehen. Braun traf auf schwarz und ihre Lider zuckten nicht ein einziges Mal. Er war es, der den Blickkontakt unterbrach, weil das Verlangen, sie einfach an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen, übermächtig in ihm wurde.

Er rauschte um die Ecke, doch sie war längst verschwunden. Fast schon ein bisschen enttäuscht verlangsamte er seine Schritte. In Gedanken versunken schritt er den Gang entlang. Diese kleine Hexe brachte ihn noch um den Verstand. Als wenn es nicht gereicht hätte, das sie ihm während ihrer Schulzeit auf den Geist ging. Nein, jetzt – zehn Jahre später – trieb sie ihn immer noch zur Weißglut. Er lächelte. Sie war eine starke Frau. Vor allem aber war sie eine Frau, die keine Angst vor ihm hatte. Sie nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund, wenn sie mit ihm sprach. Ihre Meinung sagte sie frei heraus und stand auch dazu. Wenn sie mit einer Behauptung falsch lag, hatte sie keine Probleme das zuzugeben. Fehler konnte sie eingestehen und sie war sich auch nicht zu schade sich zu entschuldigen, wenn sie Unrecht hatte. Die gryffindorsche Hexe imponierte ihm und das mehr als ihm lieb war.

Seine Schritte wurden wieder schneller und zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend sprintete er die Treppe zum Astronomieturm hinauf. Als er die Türe erreichte, stutzte er. Sie war nur angelehnt und misstrauisch zog er seinen Zauberstab. Er riss die Türe auf und trat auf den Balkon. Es war stockfinster draußen und der zunehmende Mond verströmte sein fahles Licht. Seine Augen waren die Dunkelheit gewohnt und so sah er die Gestalt, die an der Brüstung lehnte, sofort. Seine feine Nase erkannte den Geruch, den die Gestalt verströmte und er entspannte sich. Seinen Zauberstab in den Ärmel steckend trat er schweigend neben sie.

Kurz musterte er sie, ehe er seinen Blick in die Ferne richtete. Unter ihnen lagen die Ländereien Hogwarts. Der See glitzerte im fahlen Mondlicht und Fledermäuse flogen umher. Aus dem verbotenen Wald waren verschiedene Tierlaute zu hören und die Blätter der Bäume raschelten im Wind.

Leise, ganz leise schlich sich wieder dieses Gefühl in seinen Bauch. Dieses kribbelige Etwas füllte ihn immer dann aus, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war. Er seufzte. Er wollte dieses Gefühl nicht spüren und schallt sich immer wieder einen Narren. Mit aller Macht versuchte er es nun schon seit Jahren nieder zu kämpfen, doch es ließ sich einfach nicht vertreiben.

Verstohlen betrachtete er sie von der Seite. Durch das Mondlicht zeichnete sich ihr Profil scharf in der Dunkelheit ab. Sie war nicht besonders schön, aber dennoch eine Schönheit. Sie hatte aparte Gesichtszüge, wunderschöne braune Augen und sinnliche Lippen, die geradezu zum Küssen einluden. Ihre braunen Haare waren zu einem Zopf geflochten und ein paar widerspenstige Strähnen hatten sich heraus gelöst. Sanft fielen sie ihr ins Gesicht und er musste an sich halten, ihr die Strähnen nicht hinter die Ohren zu streichen.

Ertappt weiteten sich seine Augen, als sie plötzlich den Kopf drehte und ihn ansah. Warm blickten ihre Augen ihn aufmerksam an und erwiderte ihren Blick. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihren Mund und erreicht kurz darauf auch ihre Augen. Er zog die linke Augenbraue in die Höhe, nicht verstehend, warum sie jetzt lachte. Was war so lustig, das ihre Augen ihn so übermütig anstrahlten? Sie blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig und wand ihren Kopf wieder ab.

Weiterhin schweigend standen sie neben einander. In sich gekehrt, überlegend sah sie hinaus auf den See. Er wusste nicht, wie er sie auf ihren kleinen Disput hin ansprechen sollte und deshalb sagte er gar nichts.

Sein Blick schweifte gen Himmel und er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, um die Sterne zu betrachten. Es war eine warme Sommernacht und der Himmel übersät mit kleinen und größeren goldenen Punkten. Als er eine Sternschnuppe sah, schloss er die Augen und lächelte. Wie lange er so da stand wusste er nicht. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war sie weg. Enttäuscht seufzte er auf. Dieses Katz und Mausspiel ging ihm gehörig auf die Nerven.

Eine Zeitlang stand er noch so da, ehe auch er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss machte. Leise fiel die Türe hinter ihm ins Schloss, als er die Treppe hinab stieg. Ganz in Gedanken übersah er die letzte Stufe und schlug der Länge nach hin. Fluchend saß er am Boden und rieb sich seinen Fuß. Ein unterdrücktes Kichern ließ ihn verstummen und aufhorchen. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und flüsterte ein leises „Lumos". Hell erstrahlte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes und er leuchtete seine Umgebung ab. Da stand sie. Angelehnt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und sah ihn an. Feixend und grinsend, sich ein lautes Lachen verkneifend, musterte sie ihn.

Mit einem Blick der hätte Töten können, sah er sie an. Seine Augen glitzerten im Schein seines Zauberstabes. Schimpfend richtete er sich auf und sog scharf die Luft ein, als er seinen Fuß belastete. Sterne stoben vor seinen Augen auseinander und er zischte ob des Schmerzes.

Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und musterte sein Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und sein Mund vor Schmerz verzerrt. Sachte berührte sie ihn am Arm und er zuckte unwillkürlich unter der Berührung zusammen. Er blinzelte ehe er seine Augen ganz öffnete und sie, von oben herab ansah. Ihr Lächeln war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Statt dessen stand jetzt Besorgnis darin.

Fragend blickte sie ihn an und fasste ihn am Arm. Sich auf sie stützend setzte er sich in Bewegung. Langsam, im Schneckentempo liefen sie den Gang entlang. Sie wollte ihn zur Krankenstation bringen, doch er wiegelte ab und nickte in Richtung Kerkertreppe.

Sie seufzte leise. Er war kein Leichtgewicht und sie fragte sich, wie sie den Weg hinab in den Kerker mit ihm als Last schaffen sollte? Von der Seite musterte sie ihn und sah sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Der Knöchel wird gebrochen sein, dachte sie. An der Kerkertreppe angekommen, sah er sie zweifelnd an.

Ein Blitzen in ihren Augen verhieß für ihn nichts Gutes. Ein leise geflüstertes „Mobilo corpus" brachte ihn zum Schweben. Mit ihrem Zauberstab dirigierte sie ihn die Treppen hinunter und zu seiner Wohnung. Seinen Protest erstickte sie im Keim.

Vor der Wohnung angekommen, murmelte er das Passwort. Sie flüsterte ein „Finite incantatem" und er stand wieder auf seinen Beinen. Stützend nahm sie ihn beim Arm und brachte ihn zu seinem Sofa. Langsam setzte er sich. Sofort kniete sie sich hin, zog ihm Schuh und Strümpfe aus, seinen Protest einfach überhörend. Als sie den geschwollenen Knöchel sah, blickte sie ihn mitleidig an. Er verdrehte die Augen. So hilflos hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt und dann musste ausgerechnet sie sich um ihn kümmern. Er schloss die Augen.

Einen Augenblick später spürte er ein Kribbeln in seinem Fuß. Sie sprach einige Diagnosezauber und stellte fest, das der Knöchel tatsächlich gebrochen war. Stumm stand sie auf, ging zum Kamin und warf Flohpulver hinein. Nachdem sie mit Poppy geredet hatte, ging sie zu ihm zurück. Er hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen.

Als es an der Tür klopfte, schrak er hoch und sah sie, im ersten Moment, entsetzt an. Sie bedeutete ihm ruhig zu bleiben, ging zur Tür und nahm von Poppy das Skelewachs entgegen. Dann gab sie es ihm zu trinken. Während er trank und das Gesicht verzog, ging sie in sein Labor, suchte einen Schmerztrank heraus und brachte es ihm. Nachdem er auch diesen getrunken hatte, verband sie seinen Fuß, legte ein weiches Kissen auf den Tisch vor ihm und bettete seinen Fuß darauf.

Dankend sah er sie an. Sie lächelte. Und er, er liebte dieses bezaubernde Lächeln. Egal wie oft sie auch stritten, ihr Lächeln machte all den Ärger und den Frust wieder wett.

Erschöpft legte er den Kopf zurück auf die Lehne und schloss die Augen. Seine tiefen ruhigen Atemzüge zeigten ihr, das er eingeschlafen war. Sie sah sich um. Dort war eine Tür. Sie ging darauf zu, öffnete sie und fand sich in seinem Schlafzimmer wieder. Sie nahm die Decke vom Bett und ging zurück. Liebevoll deckte sie ihn zu und strich ihm durch seine seidigen schwarzen Haare.

Eine weitere Tür zog sie magisch an. Es war die Tür zur Küche. Lächelnd machte sie sich einen Tee und setzte sich dann in einen Sessel neben der Couch. Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab genügte und ein wärmendes Feuer prasselte im Kamin.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da nickte auch sie ein. Als sie wieder erwachte, sah sie sich irritiert um. Das Feuer war niedergebrannt und ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihr, das der Morgen bereits graute. Streckend richtete sie sich auf und sah zur Couch. Er saß immer noch so da, wie sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich in ihr Gesicht. Er sah so ruhig und friedlich aus. Niemand der ihn so sehen würde, würde glauben, das er die zynische, boshafte Fledermaus aus dem Kerker war. Einen Moment blickte sie ihn noch an, ehe sie sich aufrichtete und sich ausgiebig streckte.

„Mobilo corpus" murmelte sie und brachte ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie legte ihn auf dem Bett ab, zauberte seine Anziehsachen fort und kleidete ihn in einen schwarzen Seidenpyjama. Dann deckte sie ihn zu und setze sich auf die Bettkante. Stumm betrachtete sie ihn und konnte nicht widerstehen, ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Er hatte die Berührung gespürt und nach ihrer Hand gegriffen. Still sah er sie an. Seine Augen tasteten ihr Gesicht ab und er gestand sich ein, das er sie lieber durch seine Hände ersetzten würde. Sie zog ihre Hand nicht weg, sondern lehnte sich gegen ihn. Die Augen schließend zog er sie höher zu sich. Vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren und sog tief ihren Duft ein.

Wie lange sie so beisammen waren, konnte er nicht sagen. Irgendwann schob er sie ein Stück von sich und setze sich auf. Verunsichert sah sie ihn an. Er lächelte und griff in ihre Haare. Vorsichtig zog er sie an sich, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und beugte sich vor. Immer noch sah er ihr in die Augen. Versank in diesen braunen Seen. Auch sie konnte den Blick nicht abwenden, fühlte sich von seinen Augen magisch angezogen. Ihre Lippen kamen sich immer näher. Vorsichtig, fast schüchtern legten sich seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie schloss die Augen und gab sich dem Gefühl hin, was gerade durch sie hindurch schoss.

Zärtlich knabberte er an ihrer Unterlippe. Strich mit seiner Zunge daran entlang und bat um Einlass. Seufzend öffnete sie ihren Mund und seine Zunge suchte forschend nach ihrer. Ein liebevoller Kampf begann. Zitternd schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn näher an sich ran. Ihr Herz klopfte laut in ihren Ohren und ihr Puls raste. Um nichts in der Welt wollte sie, das er aufhörte sie zu küssen.

Sich in ihre Umarmung legend genoss er das Gefühl, welches in diesem Moment Besitz von ihm ergriff. Dieses Kribbeln in seinem Bauch breitete sich im ganzen Körper aus. Seine Hände zitterten als er ihren Hals hinab strich. Leise stöhnte er auf, als sie die Arme um seinen Hals schlang. So lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt, sie in seinen Armen zu halten.

Er unterbrach den Kuss. Blickte sie staunend und verwundert an. Das Lächeln was sie ihm schenkte war so liebevoll und herzlich, das sich seine Augen überrascht weiteten. Ihr Blick zeigte ihm, das seine Gefühl erwidert wurden, das all das Streiten der letzten Zeit, doch seinen Sinn und Zweck hatte. All die Jahre hatte er versucht, dieses Gefühl zu verdrängen, dabei wurde es erwidert und er war so blind es nicht zu sehen, es nicht zu bemerken.

Wieder zog er sie an sich und wieder versanken sie in einen zärtlichen Kuss. Nie wieder wollte er sie los lassen, nie wieder sollte sie gehen. „Bleib bei mir.", flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr und sie nickte und lächelte ihn an.

Er schlug die Decke zurück und sie legte sich zu ihm. Ganz fest legte er den Arm um sie und sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Engumschlungen glitten sie ins Reich der Träume.

Die Sonne, die durch das kleine Fenster schien, kitzelte ihn an der Nase. Langsam erwachte er aus einem wunderbaren Traum. Als er sich strecken wollte, bemerkte er etwas warmes an seiner Seite. Er drehte den Kopf und blickte verwundert auf braune Wuschelhaare.

Nachdenklich zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. Es war kein Traum. Nein, wahrhaftig, es war kein Traum. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, legte den Kopf in seine Hand und beobachtete die Frau, die da neben ihm im Bett lag.

Leise seufzend bewegte sie sich. Blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen und sah schwarz. Ruckartig schoss ihr Kopf nach oben. Verwirrt sah sie sich um. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie realisierte, das sie in seinem Bett lag und er sie zärtlich ansah. Langsam ließ sie sich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und spürte im nächsten Moment seine Lippen auf ihren. Er neckte sie, forderte ihre Zunge zum Kampf und sie ließ sich auf dieses Spiel ein.

Minuten später ließen sie atemlos von einander ab, Blicke tauschend, die soviel Verwunderung ausdrückten und doch so verstehend waren. All die Unsicherheit war verflogen. „Bleib bei mir.", flüsterte er wieder. Sie lächelte. „Für immer".


End file.
